The Moon and the Stars
by Despair's desire
Summary: Heero is the new kid in school and he encounters a quiet, shy Relena who is bullied by the kids at school. Will he be able to protect her from them, even with his own problems at home? An AU fic, HY x RP. Mature. Finally ending this extremely old story.
1. The New Boy

**The Moon and the Stars**

**AU fic**

A boy of 15, with brown, unruly hair walked onto the bus slowly and swiftly. His movement perfectly right and his cold blue eyes covered by his beautiful brown hair. He got on the bus, his eyes looking slowly around the bus for a seat.

"Oooo, a new student." One girl yelled.

"Yeah and he's cute too." Another screamed as he walked towards them.

"You can sit next to me hottie." A girl squealed. He looked at them blankly and stopped as he saw a girl with lovely honey blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. Her eyes were focused on a book and she seemed oblivious to anything around her. He sat down next to her, not saying anything and trying to avoid the raucous on the bus. She flipped the page, seemingly eager to find out what happened next. She was unaware that someone had even sat next to her. It seemed he had been watching her, how her every move was graceful and how frail and delicate she was. The bus stopped and everyone got up. The boy got up and headed for the door with everyone else. The girl lifted her head and picked up her book bag, holding her book closely to her chest. She slowly walked off the bus and the sun glowed onto her heavenly and radiated her beauty. She looked up at the sun, morosely.

"Hey baby, how about I show you around school?" A girl asked the boy with the brown hair. She bumped into the girl with the blonde hair, causing the girl to drop her book. She bent down to get her books and the girl that bumped into her looked at her disdainfully.

"Watch where you are going Relena?" She spat out harshly. The girl with the honey blonde hair known as Relena picked up her book and stood up, tears brimming from her glowing eyes. She wiped her tears fiercely. She stood up straight and sighed through her quivering lips. With her lips parted, she whispered,

"I'm sorry." Then she stood there with her head down as the girls walked past her. Heero stared at her and watched as she looked up and followed the other children. He walked over to her and looked down.

"So your name's Relena." He said in a low voice. She looked up at him, struck by the sudden flash of beauty before her. She was lost in his eyes, his beautiful eyes. She smiled lightly and nodded slowly.

"Yes and what's yours?" She whispered.

"Heero." He said.

"Oh." She smiled amiably. "That's a beautiful name."

"I am new around here." He said softly.

"Oh, well you shouldn't have moved here. This town sucks, I've lived here for the longest time. But some areas around here are so beautiful. But you're probably not interested. People around this age only care about going on dates, their hormones having taken over their mind." She giggled, but Heero just looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, not many boys have ever talked to me, so I don't really know how to act around them." A blush crept up to her cheeks and she frowned. He looked in front of him, still listening to her, but noticed that she had stopped.

"I'm sorry am I boring you." She whispered in a hushed tone, sounding scared of the answer. Heero looked at her and whispered,

"No." She smiled again and closed her eyes. She sighed and started walking into the building. 'Why would a cute boy like that want to hang around, someone like me.' She thought as she looked behind her, seeing him follow her in.

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, blah blah you know the deal with disclaimers. **

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	2. I'm a mistake, all mistakes should be d

**The Moon and the Stars**

**Chapter1**

**AU fic**

Relena walked into the school with Heero trailing behind her. Relena nudged through the people blocking the doors to the building and vanished into crowd. Heero noticed she had left him, and he decided to walk around and find the office. Relena opened her locker and sighed, placing her bookbag in the locker. She threw her books on the floor and took out a couple of other books too.

"Hello, Relena. What are you looking for, a life?" A girl with shiny shoulder length black hair said. Relena stared at her locker blankly and stopped moving. She and her friends laughed at the joke, then walked away. Relena took out her last book, placing it with the others on the floor and then closed her locker. She bent down gracefully, putting her books in a pile then picking them up and holding it to her chest. She walked into her homeroom class and sat down in the back. She rests her head in one hand and looked up to the front of the classroom.

"Here's your locker number and combination and this is your homeroom, plus all your other classes. I hope you enjoy this school." The principal, Ms. Une said smiling amiably. She handed Heero a piece of paper and he looked at it, then nodded. He walked out of the office and looked around for his locker. When he finally found it, he put his book bag on the floor, then opened his locker.

The day ended all too soon for Relena, it seemed that it was the beginning of the day. She wasn't mad about it, she hated school and she hated the people of the school as well. She walked onto the bus and sat in her regular spot. She opened her book and started to read, sighing.

For Heero, it seemed that he had been at school forever. Being introduced to everyone, since he had come to the school in the middle of the year. It was already January, he moved from his old town, just last month. This school was just as bad as his old one, girls hitting on him, fighting over him, like he was some kind of prize. He walked on the school bus and looked for a seat. 'Relena.' He thought almost suddenly. She was reading the same book from this morning and decided to sit next to her again. He sat down and she jumped a little.

"What's wrong?" Heero said looking at her questionably as she calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to sit next to me." She said blushing.

"Oh." Heero whispered and looked down.

"Why would you want to sit next to somebody like me?" Relena whispered. Heero shrugged and Relena smiled. 'He's so different from other guys.' She thought. The bus started up and the other kids came on the bus, sitting down in their seats. They started the usual thing making a lot of noise and making out. Heero got off at the first stop and slowly began to make his way home. He slowly walked towards his house listening to the light sound of the whistling made by the wind brush against the bare trees. The dead leaves swinging in the air as the wind pushed them forward. The wind caressing Heero's hair, blowing it across his face with gentleness and delicacy. Heero stopped slowly as he reached a house. The wind fleeted by him in a rush as he turned towards the house, known as his home. He slowly made his way up the brick stoop and opened the door. He walked in quietly looking around, his eyes darting from place to place, looking for someone or something. He closed the door quietly and placed his book bag on the floor, then walked towards the staircase. When he reached it he ran as fast as he could up it when,

"Heero, get down here." A woman with an extremely beautiful and delicate voice said. Heero stopped dead in his tracks and turned around walking down the stairs sloppily. He looked down at a woman of her early 30s, staring at him. One hand on her hip, the other holding a beer bottle half full, and a cigarette in her mouth. She glared at him and took the cigarette out of her mouth, then placing her hand back on her hip, with the cigarette, breathing out smoke. Her hair was the same color as Heero, a dark brown, it spread across her skinny shoulders, all the way down to her skinny waist. Her Prussian blue eyes were dimmed, as if the life had been drained from them and also her body from the way she held her posture. She looked haggard and like her life had been hanging from a tiny string. As Heero reached the bottom of the steps, she sighed, then smirked.

"Give ya mama, a big hug." She said sheepishly, outstretching her arms. Heero sighed and hugged her a little, but immediately breaking away. He looked her up and down, disgusted at her appearance. She had on a tight leopard skin bra, with a mini black skirt and long black boots. Heero turned around ready to walk up the stairs again. Unfortunately Heero's mother saw the way her son was looking at her and took a sip of her beer, then smirked again.

"Don't look at your young, beautiful 31 year old mother like that. I had you at 16 and I'm not to old to wear this stuff." She said in a seductive way.

" Just don't come up to my room when your drunk, you're so young you think you are allowed to sleep with your son." Heero said in a cold way.

"Yeah, well I didn't. So don't talk to me that way, kid." She said her smirk turning into a frown.

"Yeah well you tried and it wasn't funny, go find someone as old as you are to mess around with." Heero said walking towards his room.

"You are my son and I can do whatever I want to do with you." She yelled and was answered with a slam of Heero's door and cursed under her breath, then walking towards her room again.

Relena got off the bus and quickly walked to her house trying to avoid the name calling from the people behind her. As she reached her house, she could hear the arguing going on in her house. She looked down to the ground as she opened the door to her house. She walked in and the arguing became louder.

"Hey don't talk about our children that way." Her mother yelled.

"Well maybe I should talk to them that way." Her father said hoarsely and Relena leaned her back against the door, looking in a frightened way towards where the argument was coming from. Footsteps were heard coming towards her and her father came stomping in front of her. He stopped and glared at her staring her in the eye. She pointed a finger and Relena ran towards the stairs. Before she could reach it, her father grabbed her putting her show she could look into his cold eyes.

"You were a mistake, you and your brother were a big mistake." He yelled into her face and tossed her to the ground.

"No." Her mother screamed pushing her husband and rushing to her daughter that was on the ground.

"Get over here woman, I'm not done with you." Relena's father yelled hoarsely and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her towards him. Relena scrambled up from the floor and started to hit fiercely at her father's chest screaming and crying at the same time.

"Let go, Let go!" She screamed, when her father let go of her mother. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs into her room. She could hear her father following her and when she got into her room, she slammed the door and locked it. She was shaking fiercely and ran to her bed, hugging herself tightly.

"Get out, get out now!" She heard her mother scream.

"Fine." Her father yelled, thumping down the stairs. She heard him, slam the door and her mom started to cry loudly. Relena's tears fell down her face and she fell asleep at the sound of her mom sobbing, still shaking uncontrollably.

_Relena's Dream:_

_Relena opened her eyes, still lying in her bed. Tears still trickled down her face and she was still shaking. She looked straight ahead and noticed she was outside. She sat up and saw that she was on a grassy field, with lots of flowers and some trees. There was a graceful breeze, blowing the leaves, grass and flowers. It also kissed her hair, bringing it with it's current. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She inhaled the air and then exhaled slowly. She fell to her knees onto the ground and smiled up at the sky. Then got up and happily played in her dream world._

Meanwhile:

Her mother walked up the stairs, rubbing her arms; tears streaked down her face. She held a key in her hand and she stuck it in the keyhole of Relena's room. She opened the door slowly, peeking inside and then walked in. She smiled to see her daughter sleeping on her bed. She sat down on the fluffy bed leaning over her daughter, getting a glimpse of her face. She gently removed the few strands of hair covering her daughter's face and kissed her cheek. She put her mouth close to Relena's ear and whispered,

"Relena."

_Back to Relena's Dream:_

_Relena was giggling happily as she was sat on a swing going back and forth. The swing was over a crystal clear lake and when she would put her feet down, they would graze the water._

_"Relena." A voice whispered. Relena stopped swinging and looked back, with her eyes looking in a confused manner._

_"Huh." She said as her eyes went wide and she fell into the water and everything else disappeared including the swing._

"Huh." Relena said as her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to waken you." Her mom said and Relena sat up in her bed. She looked around and saw that her surroundings were that of her room. She sighed and turned towards her mom. Her mom's tears were still falling down her creamy cheeks and Relena remembered what just happened. Her tears to formed and fell as she looked into her mom's weak eyes. She embraced her mom, placing her head on her mom's chest and they cried together, quietly. Relena closed her eyes and a small smile crossed her lips. 'I'm a mistake and mistakes should all be demolished.'

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	3. Diary entries

The Moon and the Stars

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a while since I've written, but let me update you on some of the things that have happened. First with my parents, they have filed for divorce and it is about time. I have a family or had one that were always on the rocks. They would be nice to each other one minute and then break out into an argument the next. My father was abusive and cursed a lot, while my mother was always a nice and gentlewoman. How they ended up together, I don't know. _

_My Brother, Milliardo was kicked out at 16 for talking back to my father. My mother ran out after my brother and I'm sure they had a conversation about my father. Now, secretly my mom gives my brother money to help him out with living on his own. My mother has no say in anything when my father's around, but she claims that she loved him. Who could ever love a man like that?_

_Heero, you know the cute boy from school? Well I've gotten to know him a little better, the keyword is "a little better." All I know is he's quiet, antisocial, glares at people and the girls are all over him, because they think of him as a "bad boy." I really believe he's a kind boy with family problems like me. I have dreams about him, no not sexually, just dreams, weird dreams that can't be explained._

_My mother has been seeing this guy and he is worse than my father is. His name is John and he looks at me like the way a pimp looks at his prostitute. He scares me; my father scared me but never looked at me like that. My father treated me as a stress ball, he would yell at me or hit me to get rid of stress. Yes, extreme pain, diary._

_Diary, I still haven't figured a way for a perfect suicide, but I feel it should be of grace and beauty. Weird, a beautiful way to kill myself, I know. Maybe dress myself in a sparkly silver dress that passes my feet, then lay down with my arms crossed over my chest in a casket filled to the top, with bright blue water and drown myself. In the most beautiful and graceful way possible._

_Well, I have to go to sleep. The clock just 12:00 midnight and I'm very tired, so I'll write as soon as possible._

**Relena**

Next Morning:

"Relena, breakfast is ready." Relena's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom." She yelled back through her partly opened door. She put on her slippers and walked down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen and was stunned to see her brother, now 19, sitting at the breakfast table.

"Milliardo." She whispered happily and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"How are you, Relena?" He said into her ear. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"Fine." She said and smiled then took a seat next to her brother.

"So do you have a boyfriend, yet." He said smirking and Relena looked down.

"No, but there is a boy I have a crush on." She said and smirked.

"Oh is that true." Her mom said and placed the food on the table, then took a seat next to her daughter. "Who is this young man?"

"None of your business. And besides he has no interest in me." Relena said and reached for bread.

Ding-Dong!

"Who could that be?" Milliardo said and smirked. "Maybe your boyfriend." He looked at Relena.

"Or Mom's." She said looking in disgust at the man who just walked into the door. A cigarette was hanging from the man's mouth and he kissed her mom passionately. "That man disgusts me." He walked to the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Johnny, this is my son, Milliardo and you already know Relena." He mom said using her hand to address them.

"Nice to meet you, Milliardo." He said and Milliardo smiled slightly.

"Same here." Milliardo said and they shook hands. Then he looked over to Relena and smirked. Relena picked up her plate and got up.

"And how's my little lady doing?" He said hoarsely and smacked her butt. Relena glared at him and said,

"Just fine, thank you." She walked towards the stairs with her plate of food and walked towards the stairs. She turned around and said, "May I be excused, I get sick while eating around cigars." Her mother nodded and she walked up the stairs to her room.

_Dear Diary,_

_That man disgusts me, they way he presents himself. He looks like bum right off the streets. I haven't described him to you have I diary. Well first of all, he is a slightly built man with a shaved moustache; it is dark around where he had the moustache. He wears brown baggy pants with cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, a white shirt and a baggy brown jacket with a cigar hanging from his mouth. He looks like he is straight out of an old western movie._

_I know that my brother doesn't like him, because of the way he stared at him. I hate the way mom calls him Johnny. Seriously I believe my mother has no taste in men. _

_Well diary that's all I have to say._

**Story written by Despair's Desire**

**Relena**


	4. People at school are cruel

**The Moon and the Stars**

**Chapter 3**

"People at school are cruel, they know when they face the real world, they'll be nothing. They've committed murder by abusing others' souls and some people abused have committed suicide or have tried. Others that people have been made outcastes are in a deep state of depression and hatred of themselves. But even though these may be the outcome of being yourself, you should never be someone your not and live with the abuse that will make you a stronger person in the end.

_Jasmine (That's me.)_

Relena walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She made a disgusted look as she saw her mother kissing John. She coughed a little and they stopped, blushing shyly. Relena rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. Her mother got up and walked over to the toaster.

"What's for breakfast, mother?" She said in a rude voice, glaring at John who was smirking at her.

"Toast." her mother said and put a plate of burnt toast in front of Relena. Relena pushed the plate away and got up.

"I rather starve." She whispered and picked up her book bag, then walked out the door.

School passed like a leaf, being blown by the soft morning breeze. And suddenly the wind stops and it lands on the ground, still. Like time stops for a moment.

Relena walked down the stairs and a group of boys walked up; she stopped to let them pass, closing her eyes in sympathy of herself. Laughter raged out and screams saying, 'Do it, Do it.' Relena opened her eyes at the feeling of a boy's hand grabbing the neck of her shirt and ripping it slowly from her body, taking her bra with it. Revealing her every step of the way.

There she stood, her arms quickly draped over her exposed chest and tears beamed in her aquarium eyes. Laughter overwhelmed the air and she dropped to her knees. She gasped and shut her eyes, but opened them at the feeling of someone gently holding her. They rested her head on their chest and Relena blinked, looking up. 'Heero.' She thought and lay her head back on his chest. He blocked her bare chest from everyone. There was still laughter and she moved so that her golden hair was covering half her face.

"Tell them to stop." she whispered solemnly. "Tell them to stop." She burst out crying and grabbed onto Heero's shirt. The bell rang and the laughter quieted as the kids ran to their next class. Heero took off his plaid green, button down shirt and draped it over Relena's skinny shoulders. He still had on an undershirt and didn't mind giving up his shirt to Relena. Relena buttoned it quietly and sighed when she was fully covered, tears still dripping from her now dull eyes. The shirt was a little too big, but it didn't really matter. (It's the thought that counts right.) Heero was already standing up, turned around and was waiting for her to finish getting dressed. Heero turned around at the sound of her standing up.

"Come on, Relena. I'll take you home." He said his voice softer than usual. Relena nodded and followed Heero down the stairs to the office. When they got in the office, Relena sat on a bench as Heero explained why he had to take Relena home. The woman allowed it and even offered them a ride home, because she felt pity for Relena. Heero asked the woman to stop at his house, so he could get a new shirt, then go back to school. But Relena told the woman, no one was at her house and that she would feel safer if she stayed at Heero's house with him. The woman allowed it, of course and said she would get some students to collect their missed work for the day.

Heero opened the door and walked in with Relena following behind him. Heero looked around to see any sign of his mother and there wasn't. Heero led Relena to his mom's room to let her get some clothes, even though his mom's clothes were too tight and skimpy, at least they were girl clothes. Besides all Relena needed was a shirt. He left her there to find clothes while he walked up stairs to his room and got a new shirt.

Relena walked around, not even knowing whose room it was, because Heero didn't say anything. She presumed that it was his sister at the tight fitting clothes. She opened a drawer and calmly looked through it, keeping it in the order it was before. Messy. She finally found a shirt in the back of the closet that looked like it had never been put on. It was a loose fitting shirt that had a cute little teddy bear in the center. She walked out and heard noise upstairs. She followed the noise to Heero's room, where he was putting on a new shirt and had on his t.v.

"Heero." Relena whispered and Heero turned around, buttoning his new shirt.

"Huh." He murmured quietly and she looked down at the shirt she put on. He nodded and turned around, she walked next to him and placed his shirt on his dresser.

"Thank you." She whispered and Heero glanced at her. She looked down and smiled slightly, "Heero, could you walk me home?" She looked up for the answer. Heero shrugged and whispered in a monotone voice,

"I really don't know my way around here, I don't go out much." Relena smiled faded and she turned around.

"Could I call my mom, to pick me up." Heero nodded in response and Relena she walked to the phone in Heero's room. Her mom said she would be there in a few minutes and she sighed, then hung up. She didn't give her mom an explanation on why she was there, just that it was too long to discuss on the phone. Relena walked over to his bed and sat down watching t.v then turned it off. She laid down, her golden hair in a pool on the bed. She looked over at Heero and turned back, closing her eyes.

_The girl with the golden or honey blonde looked down as her feet rested in the cold shimmery blue water. She looked up to the sky and smiled sadly. _

_"Why am I always alone in my dreams?" She whispered and sparkling blue tears glided down her cheeks. As she started to cry, rain sprinkled down from the light blue sky. She fell to her knees in the water and started to sob. Her eyes were closed and her hands were down in the water, soaked. She lifted her hand and felt someone hold it. She opened her eyes and looked at the person who was holding her hand._

_"Heero." She whispered to the boy that was kneeling beside her. He wiped away her tears and looked her in the eye. _

_"Relena, why are you crying? Wake up." He whispered and shook her softly. _

_"Relena." _

"Heero." She whispered and opened her eyes, slowly. Heero released her hand and she sat up. Heero stared at her in the eye and they sat there a moment. Heero shook his head and stood up.

"Your mom's here." He replied and Relena got up from his bed.

"Thank you." She whispered and walked downstairs, to her mom that waiting for her.

**Story written by Despair's Desire**

-Despair's Desire (Jasmine)


	5. Return Home

**The Moon and the Stars**

**Chapter 4**

Relena sighed and lay her head back in the seat of her mother's car, avoiding the occasional glances from her mother. When they reached her house, she quickly walked to the door of their house.

"Relena." Her mother yelled. Relena opened the door to the house and ran inside. "Relena, aren't you going to tell me what happened at school?" She yelled running into the house. Relena ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Her mom sighed and walked up the stairs to Relena's door, then knocked on it. "Relena."

"I don't want to talk about it." Relena yelled to the door. Her mother sighed and whispered, "Okay." She went back down the stairs and grabbed her coat. "I'm going back to work, Call me if you wanna talk about it." She yelled, then walked out the door.

When Relena heard her mom leave she wept silently in her room.

After a while she quietly walked downstairs. She walked into the study and took out the new yellow pages from the bookcase that stood in front of the mahogany table. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the portable phone. She sat down at the kitchen table and lay the yellow pages down in front of her, with the phone right beside it. She opened the book and looked for Heero's phone number. She found a phone number that belonged to a Sakura Yuy and dialed it.

"Hello." A monotone voice answered. Relena stuttered and didn't say anything. "Hello." The voice repeated.

"He…Heero." Relena softly stuttered.

"Yeah." Heero said coldly. Relena twirled a piece of her golden locks with her index fingers.

"Uh." She whispered as she started to turn red. '_What's wrong Relena, why won't you say something to him?_ _Tell him how you feel about him, tell him." _She thought to herself. Her face burned as the tears brimmed once again against her puffy eyes. She screamed inside, with the fear of being rejected. She pulled the phone from her ear and turned it off, then dropped it on the table. She ran upstairs with her eyes closed, tripping over some stairs and when she finally reached her door, she pushed the door fiercely open. She stood in front of her full-length mirror and wiped the tears from her eyes with both her hands. The sun shone in; spraying gold on the floor, on her bed and brightening her whole room.

She lay on her bed, quietly crying herself to sleep.

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	6. Dear Diary, its been a while

**The Moon and the Stars**

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long time since I've written. The last time I've written was when I was 15 and now I'm 18. I've been through a lot since then, things have changed. _

_First, Mom and Dad have divorced. Dad has no visiting privileges, because of physical and verbal abuse. But he has to pay child support. My mother talks of him like he's a hobo living in a shopping cart, near our house. My brother wants to stay around the house and help our poor family. But my mother shoos him off the college, saying that she can take care of me and how she's perfectly all right. _

_I told Milliardo about school and what happened, then begged him not to tell my mom. So to this day she doesn't know. My brother just told her it was very personal. I was laughed at a couple days after the incident but then it's like I vanished and everyone didn't notice me anymore. Diary, it feels better that way really. _

_Anyway, My mom and Dad have been to court about three times. Once for divorce a second for custody and a third, for child support. Guess who moved into our house, diary? John. That man whenever I see him at the breakfast table, I either run upstairs or run out the house saying I'm late for school and of course miss breakfast. He's doesn't come home from work until about six and I would go for a walk right when he comes through the door, lock myself in my room or go outside in the backyard and look up at the hollow moon and the bright stars. I'll only do that when there is a full moon. _

_I guess I have to discuss Heero now. He's gotten a little taller, he looks the same as before just more mysterious and his brown locks cover his beautiful eyes a little more now. I haven't spoken to Heero, and he hasn't spoken to me. I'm pretty sure he knows it was me who called him that day and I'm too afraid to talk to him after I hanged up on him. But that was a long time ago, he is a most private person and I think most people just don't try to befriend him, anymore. _

_You could say I was immature when I first met him, I had dreams of us together. Kissing on the beach during a beautiful sunset or I was Juliet and he was Romeo. Fantasies about your crush, that everyone has when they are a teen. But the more dreams I had of us together, the more it seemed like it would never happened. I've seen him in the hallways and sometimes he would sit next to me on the bus, with no talking or looking. I'd look at him sometimes but be scared if he caught me staring. _

_I'm scared of being rejected by my 3-year crush. Especially since my dreams were getting even more adult than usual. I wanted him to be my first and I wanted to have his kids, the worst was that I could see that kind of stuff in my dreams. Imaging him to be a certain way, for "our" children to look and act a certain way. It was so real like I could feel his lips, his body, his hair, and even his breath. _

_Diary, what's wrong with this perfect picture, is that I don't even know him. _

**Relena**

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	7. The Close Encounter

The Moon and the Stars

Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_My last year in high school has just begun. You'd think it would be the end of the storm. But, instead it is the eye of it. It is as though I fled from this storm for so long that I forgot about it, and before I knew it, it was on top of me. Now here I am, staring at its heart, feeling the beat of its wind upon my skin and amongst the chaos, I found peace._

_Relena_

The Bell Rings

"Ok. Class dismissed." The teacher says and the students rise to leave. Relena grabs her bag and swings it over her shoulder, fumbling with the books that couldn't fit into it. "Oh. Heero could you stay after class?" The teacher says waving her hand in the air, look at him under her expensive glasses. Relena looked at Heero. His books under his arm, staring blankly in the teacher's direction as if the question had not been asked. But he stood still, so it was clear he knew what was asked for him. Relena, apparently lost in thought, stared at Heero a while until he looked in her direction. Their eyes met. She grabbed her book and walked out of the room quickly. Relena was the last one out besides Heero who was trapped in there. She left the door slightly ajar and leaned on the wall next to it, letting out a long sigh with a hand on her chest. Then she heard the teacher's voice from within the classroom.

"Heero, you know you are close to failing my class." Heero was in front of her desk now and she stood behind it, with her hands crossed staring him down.

"How? I've passed every test," Heero questioned in his usual monotone voice. Relena looked at the door but quieted her breathing so she would not be heard.

"Well, Heero there is something called class participation." The teacher remarked as she circled the desk, stopping right in front of it and Heero. She heaved herself onto the desk and crossed her legs. She moved a hand to her face and removed her glasses, then placed it beside her on the desk. She shook her long streaming black hair, her bangs stayed perfectly cropped on her brow. She was a remarkably beautiful woman, too beautiful to be an average high school teacher. She knew it, as well as everyone else did but she reveled in the fact. There were rumors that she was a model, but after she turned 30 her career went downhill and she married the richest guy she could find. Although buying brand name products, living in a big house, and having access to every country club she could find wasn't enough for her. She went back to school to get her teacher's license and went right to work. She said she felt an obligation to do something for the community but most thought she returned to regain all the attention she had went she went to high school. For Relena, all these rumors only explained while Mrs. Lamberton never wore the same suit twice.

"Why so quiet, Heero?" Mrs. Lamberton asked, although only a minute had elapsed. She smiled smugly put a hand through her perfect hair and continued to talk "We've talked before. Are you ready to participate yet, Heero?" She looked him in the eye, pursing her lips. "Hmmmm?" She sung, her eyes growing wide. Heero turned and walked towards the door. She jumped off the desk, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. At the sound of wrestling and without thinking Relena, faced the door and pushed it open. Heero and the teacher looked at Relena's still image in the now open door way. Their quiet surprise was only to be interrupted by the sound of the door hitting the wall, since Relena pushed it so hard.

"Umm, Umm" Relena muttered, struggling to retain her posture after her impulsive action the moment before. "I, uh, I think I forgot something in her. I'm sorry to, um, interrupt. If I am interrupting, I mean. Can I just check for it?" She stuttered, pointing to her desk and she walked over to it without the teacher's answer. At this time Heero freed himself from the teacher and walked out the door. "I guess I didn't leave it here, sorry again," Relena said to the teacher rushing out behind Heero.

When Relena exited, Heero was already about to turn the corner at the end of the hallway. "Heero," she yelled after him and running she yelled it again until she caught up. 'What am I doing? Following after him like this' Relena thought catching her breath while walking beside him. "I'm, uh" she started.

"You heard all of that." Heero said stopping and staring down at her. Taken by surprise and suddenly aware of herself, Relena looked down and nodded. "I guess I should thank you for…" Heero began.

"Don't worry about it." Relena jumped in waving her arms and looking up at him, "you helped me once, I needed to return the favor." She smiled at him and he smiled slightly but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Ah, the buses have left" Relena said her hand going to her mouth and then Relena looked down, blushing from her outburst. "I can take you back home, if you don't know the way back." She said quietly.

"You forget, that the last time we talked was 3 years ago. I know my way around now." Heero replied and he moved towards the doors. Relena stared at his back and not wanting another farewell, that would leave them not talking for years she belted out,

"Heero!" he turned around at this. "Would you like to go with me somewhere?" She finished. Her hand rested on her chest awaiting the response, she placed it there as if it would slow the rapid beating of her heart. Heero gave a small nod and her quickly beating heart, skipped a beat.

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	8. The Escape

The Moon and the Stars

Chapter 7

_I hadn't been there in so long. My childhood memories, my dreams, they all take place here. I go here to escape it all…_

Crystal Park, Gundam Street

"Well this is it. This is what I wanted to show you." Relena said when they arrived before the old park, its dying grass and rusty gate were uninviting. She walked forward, a gust of wind blew her hair back and she closed her eyes as if embracing an old friend, rejoicing in their memories together. Heero was captivated by the beauty of her image before him. Relena turned towards him and put out her hand, smiling. "Come with me." She ushered him in her soft voice and he followed her down the path into the park.

They reached a swing that hung close to a small body of water and stretched out into a bigger lake. "Here," Relena stated, "is where I used to come when I was sad. When I wanted to escape it all." She stared for a while at the dirty green water that in her dreams she imagined as a clear blue. "There is only one swing because when they renovated the park, they moved everything farther from the water." Relena looked at Heero upon finishing her sentence. His eyes searched hers for an answer for why they did so. "Well, there was a kid who drowned here. I mean they don't really know but they believe he swung in and just never came back." Relena moved to the lone swing and sat in it, as Heero moved towards the water. "The water, isn't deep enough to drown in though, but it leads into that great body of water. No one knows if he swam out there or just ran away, but he's never been seen again. The swing has been left in his memory. For me this swing has always symbolized a way out. A way to better things if I just managed to…" She dragged on the last word, her eyes became distant, lost in thought. Relena shook her head staring at Heero's back. Quietly she apologized, "I'm sorry, I…" but couldn't finish the sentence.

"My mother is a drug addict." Heero said emotionlessly, his eyes looking out to the large body of water beyond. "She abuses drugs in order to escape her reality and what she has become. Its like she's way out there drowning herself and here I am watching." He turned to face Relena on the swing and held out his hand, then said "But I can still reach you." The warmth Relena felt from his gesture and especially in his eyes, although his expression was unchanged made the tears well up in her eyes. She pushed them away furiously with one hand, smiled weakly despite them and took his hand in hers. With that they took the path out her escape, because she finally found what she had been looking for here.

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	9. And the Storm finally approaches

The Moon and the Stars

Chapter 8

When Relena arrived home, the house was dark. She turned on the light and called for her mom and brother.

"They're in here." John's voice called from within the dimly lit kitchen. The darkness was more inviting then the sound of his voice. When Relena entered she was overwhelmed by the cigar smoke and began to cough. John was sitting by the table, his legs propped up on top of it and he blew out more smoke, looking at his cigar with a smirk upon his face. Relena looked around after her coughing fit ceased and exclaimed angrily,

"They're not in here."

"Got ya," John bellowed and he laughed fervently, which soon turned into a coughing fit.

"Well where are they?" Relena said angrily.

"Your mom" John began but coughed, "overtime and your brother, a meeting or some crap." Upon getting her answer, Relena proceeded to walk away when he called out, "Wait," he choked out, "A glass of water, if you don't mind." Relena thought it better not to get it for him but against her better judgment, got a glass from the cabinet and poured him some water. All the while he stared her up and down. "Such a pretty thing," he sang under his breath which Relena heard and cringed at. Her body grew out in fear, she felt very uncomfortable. He put his cigar back in his mouth and she walked over, handing him the water. He reached for it but instead grabbed her wrist. Relena, stunned tried to free herself from his grasp but he wouldn't lessen his iron grip. "Why are u so scared? I just wanna feel that soft supple skin under these hard rough fingers." He said smirking even more.

"Let go," Relena breathed, her face hot and she tried to pull away more vehemently.

"Have you ever touched a real man," he began and Relena immediately dropped the glass of water, which fell on his lap, trying more intently to free herself from his unrelenting grasp. John stood up, looking at the water that fell all over his blue jeans. "Look what you've done. Tsk, tsk," he said strengthening his grip. "Bad, bad girl."

SMACK

Relena smacked him so hard the sound echoed in the house and it left a red mark on his pale left cheek. The sudden hit stunned him so bad that he let go without realizing what he'd done and at the freedom, Relena fled for the door.

She unlatched the first lock,

The second

Opening the door…SLAM

John slammed the door, grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knob and turned her around to face him. He pushed her against the door, pressing himself against her, breathing down her neck.

"You'll be a good girl and give me what I want. You hear me." He demanded. Relena struggles, she raises her other hand to hit him but he grabs it. She closes her eyes, still moving to free herself. She begins to see images.

The park.

The swing.

Her dreams return to her. She's there alone, sinking into the water. Two figures grab her down into the abyss of dirty water and garbage. One a woman and the other a young boy, already lost to its depths. She looks up and sees Heero, reaching his hand out to her. "I can still reach you." She hears his voice echo in her ears.

She reaches.

Reaches.

Just a little further…She feels John's hand journey up her leg, up her skirt.

"Me too!" Relena screams and she knees him in the crotch. She opens the door as quickly as she can and runs out into the night air.

She runs, runs as fast as she can.

She turns to the right, and runs.

To the left she turns and runs.

Where she runs, she has no idea but at this point it doesn't matter. Beneath her unyielding tears, she gazes up at the moon. And the stars. She opens her arms out wide as if to embrace this new friend, the freedom…the freedom of the night.

When Heero returns home, all the lights are on and the door was left wide open. There is a sound of shuffling upstairs.

Click.

He closes the door behind him. This stops the shuffling and the stomping of footsteps could be heard nearing the top of the stairs. Heero looked up and saw a figure of wild brown hair and bruised skin that faintly resembled his mother looked down on him. She was shaking, her short cigarette in her right hand and a glass of liquor bordered with her red lipstick in her left.

"You" she said angrily pointing a finger, from the hand holding the glass, as if it were a dagger. "Where have you put it?" She walked drunkenly down the steps and stumbled, only to catch herself on the rail with her cigarette hand. She reached the end of the stairs, her black and blue bruises on her face and body became more evident.

"You!" She bellowed as she stumbled again at the bottom of the steps. She fell down and dropped her glass on the floor, swearing under her breath as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You've been gone for months." Heero said looking down at her. She finally was able to get to her feet and she angrily took a drag, blowing it in his face.

"So you admit it, you've taken my drugs," she said her voice was shaking and Heero just stared at her. His silence made her snap and she hurled herself at him, grabbing for his hair. Heero caught her hand and she yelled, spiting, "You've thrown them down the drain haven't you?!!" The stench of alcohol was on her breath and she continued her pursuit to rip him apart but Heero keeps her at a distance. After her efforts proved futile, she freed herself from his grasp and turned her back to him, laughing maniacally then stops. "Leave here," she whispered almost demonically.

"Leave here and never come back," this time she was loud with venom in her voice. Heero stared at her and said, "You should go to the hospital." At this his mother lunged at him and burned the cigarette in his arm, he took it unflinching. She threw the cigarette at him, spat on the floor at his feet, then wiped the left over spit on her lip.

"Get out!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Heero stared at her but finding no chance of helping her, turned around and exited.

"Good riddance." She yelled at the door when he walked out. "Au vois! Fruit of my loins, bah! Get lost, you are no child of mine, useless. You're nothing!" she hollered to him even though he was far away now. "Nothing!" She repeated and laughed evilly again.

Heero walked out into the night. The night was so dark he could get lost in its shadow hovering above him but the moon. And the stars they light the way. They give light to what really matters. They give light to finding the way out of uncertainty and the unrelenting night.

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	10. One Day in Paradise

The Moon and the Stars

Chapter 9

Relena stops under a street light, catching her breath. She looks around and is unsure of where to go next. When she turns she sees a figure approaching and calls out "Who's there?" When they enter into the light, she smiles.

"Heero," she exclaims and hugs him. Heero is taken aback but then digresses, relaxing a bit within her embrace. He lifts his hand and puts in on top of her head, smiling slightly but she doesn't see. "I don't know where to go or what to do." Relena expresses, her face was glum and she closed her eyes to fight back her tears. She pulled back and told him what happened as Heero led her to the bus stop.

On the bus, she found comfort laying her head on his shoulder letting the tears come as the may. They finally got off at a stop close to a motel. Heero paid for the suite although the hostess was hesitant at giving them a room until she saw i.d verifying they were 18 years old.

They entered their room. There was a kitchen, a bed, and a shower with no doors to separate them. Relena sat on the bed and stared at the television although it was a blank screen. She looked over at Heero who stood by the door, taking off his jacket. She reached for the remote and turned on the television, only to be met with news, sad, depressing, news. Relena sighs a shaky sigh and turns the television back off. Heero sits down next to her on the bed and she stared at his lap.

"Relena," Heero said softly and she looked up into his Prussian blue eyes. "You should rest." He finished and Relena nodded. Heero got up at her response and walked away. She moved to the head of the bed, rested her head on the pillow, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Relena woke up to find Heero sleeping on the chair beside the bed. He sat tipped slightly to one side with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Relena giggled quietly at the sight of his sleeping frame and slid off the bed heading for the window. The sky was grey; a heavy fog covered the air. Despite the weather, Relena felt incomparable warmth and unknown happiness within her heart. She looked at Heero and just the sight of him deepened this feeling.

A thought sprang up within her, she would cook him breakfast. The refrigerator in the suite would no doubt be empty so she checked her jacket pocket for some money. What she found would be enough for some ingredients and a cheap frying pan. Relena threw on her jacket and set off into the mist.

When she returned an hour and a half later, she was soaked. Relena didn't know this part of town and by the time she found the grocery store, it had begun to rain. She got her goods but was drenched in the process of returning. Relena shut the door behind her and locked it, dripping wet only to find the chair Heero occupied was now abandoned. She turned to see him approaching her, his hair wet from just showering and a towel tied around his waist. Relena blushed at the sight of his half naked body and averted her eyes.

"Where'd you go?" Heero asked inquisitively of her.

"Um I decided to get some breakfast stuff." Relena replied lifting up the bag to show him, then meeting his eyes to avoid his handsome physique that made her heart beat so. Heero reached for the bags to relieve her of her heavy load. "I even managed to get a cheap frying pan." She said smiling as he took the bags.

"You should take your clothes off, before you catch a cold." Relena's eyes widened at the remark and her face was the color of a cherry tomato. "I'll wash them for you." He finished as he placed the bags on the countertop. 'How embarrassing.' Relena thought but she decided to take his advice and went into the shower. She took off her clothes in there and put them outside of the shower in a neat pile, making sure the curtain was completely closed so Heero wouldn't see her when he came to pick up her clothes. She turned on the water, putting a generous amount of shampoo into her hair and smiled to herself as the warm water fell over her body. 'I hope I never wake up from this dream.'

When Relena finally finished showering her senses were overwhelmed by the smell of cooking food. She held the towel tightly to her thin frame and she looked around. She called Heero's name and he came over to her. "Hey," she said and smiled, "I wanted to cook for you." Heero smirked a little and remembering she was in nothing but a towel, Relena couldn't help but blush.

"I put one of my shirts there for you.' He told her and Relena looked over her shoulder to see it lying on the bed. "It's clean. I washed my stuff earlier, I'll check on your stuff now."

"Ok," Relena replied and smiled at him. He walked out of the room and she closed the curtains. She put on some lotion after drying her body off with her towel, then slid on Heero's shirt. 'That's it' Relena thought and the red spread over a cheeks. 'I guess he doesn't know about women's underclothes.' Luckily the shirt was enough to cover her whole body up to the mid thigh since she was petite.

Relena moved to the kitchen and saw that the only thing that wasn't cooked was the eggs, so she busied herself with making that until Heero returned. She looked over to him and smiled, which he returned with a small smile back. Then he put the toast and bacon in plates, placing them on the table. Relena added the eggs to them as Heero poured them milk in glasses. They sat together at the table and Relena couldn't help but smile at the thought of a life with Heero, she continued munching away at happiness.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Relena whispered dreamily and looked to Heero, who got up to clean off the contents of his plate. Relena got up to and touched his arm as he was about to open the faucet to clean his dish. "Let me do it," she said to him, "You've done so much for me already." Heero looked at her and walked to the bed, which he laid on looking up to the ceiling. Relena scrubbed the dishes with a rag and sometimes stopped lost in thought. She momentarily looked towards Heero to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

As soon as she finished with the dishes, Relena went to find where her clothes were washing and moved the content to the dryer, then returned to the room. She sat in the chair that Heero slept in the night before and rested her chin in her hand staring at Heero who was sleeping on the bed. Relena sighed at his handsome face and then Heero opened his eyes, turning to look at Relena.

"Relena, you know we have to go back." He said looking at the ceiling again. Relena sat back in the chair and looked at her hands.

"Today," she inquired quietly and Heero sat up, staring at her. He put a hand to her cheek to catch a tear that just passed along the side of her cheek. "Oh, Heero." Relena pronounced falling into his chest and throwing her arms around him. "I don't want to leave you." She looked into his eyes, "I..I love you." She confessed and searched his eyes, but they only stared blankly at her. He looked away then said in his usual monotone,

"Tonight we should go back." Relena choked back her tears and stared at his profile. She moved back, got up and ran for the door to the laundry room. When she got there she shut the door and slid down, sitting on the dirty floor. 'What am I thinking' she thought burying her head in her arms, 'Of course he doesn't love me.'

When Relena finally returned it was in her now clean clothes, she held Heero's shirt folded in her hands and she nodded at him. It was time to go back.

They stood under a street light across the street from Relena's house. "Well, I guess this is it." Relena sighed looking at the house then towards Heero and then she turned to face him. She felt stronger than she ever had been before. "Thank you Heero, thank you for everything." Relena stated from the bottom of her heart. Heero nodded at her and she turned around to cross the street when her hand was caught. Heero had her hand in his and swung her around, pulling her towards him which was met with a kiss on the lips. Relena was taken by surprise but soon melted into the kiss, living in the moment of his embrace. They hugged after and Heero whispered in her ear, "Be strong." She pulled back and nodded in response, incapable of words at the moment. "No more tears." He said and searched her eyes for a response.

"No more." Relena replied and she kissed him again on the mouth then ran across the street to the front door of her house. She wouldn't turn around when she got there she was too afraid to either find Heero gone or still there, either way she knew it make her want to follow him. Relena would face this battle, her heart was beating fast for she was afraid of who would meet her on the other side of the door.

The door opens.

The inside light pours into the night.

Her mom was behind it and they embrace.

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


	11. Love and Destiny

The Moon and the Stars

Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in college now. It's been a long time since I've written, but a lot has happened. As soon as I told my mom what happened with John, she kicked him out no questions asked. She decided to move us out of that old house because she believed it held too many bad memories. Life in my new town has been great but I miss Heero a lot._

_After we parted that night I talked to him on the phone and Heero told me his mom overdosed on drugs and had to be taken to the emergency room. We've exchanged a few letters since that phone call but I haven't seen him since that night. I miss him terribly, but even without him by my side I'm a stronger person because of him. Before he stopped writing, he said he would be working and that his mom had been doing ok in rehab. I wish him the best and I don't regret anything that happened in those days. I just wish I could see him one day, one more time. And somehow I know our paths will cross again._

_Relena_

"Hey, Relena!" A voice yelled.

"Hey Duo." Relena replied to the voice that called to her. A young man, taller than her ran over to her with his long braid flapping behind him. He caught his breath after running to her where she waited for him in front of her dorm building. He smiled widely at her and said,

"I'm so nervous. I don't know how to tell her." They walked into the dorm building.

"Duo, don't worry about it too much. Just tell her what you feel in your heart. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be, no regrets." Relena encouraged her friend and he laughed.

"You're the book on love and destiny, aren't you." He exclaimed and she laughed at that. They discussed their topic of love all the way to her room, but they stopped at the door. Relena looked down to see a little bear with a bow around its neck seated on the floor against the door. She picked it up and upon seeing her name on the bear, she flung the door open. "Who is it from?" Duo questioned her but he got no response.

"Hilde," Relena said scaring her roommate, Hilde, with her urgency. "Did you see who left this?" Relena questioned showing Hilde the bear she held. Hilde shook her head no and looked at Duo, confused. Relena ran to the open window, the light spraying in from outside and onto her as she neared it. She put her hands to the glass and searched out of it for an answer.

Relena caught her breath.

His short brown hair was caught by the wind swaying calmly as the grass does. His slim back was facing her walking away into the distance but still close.

"Heero," she breathed to herself. Relena turned quickly, her hair whipping around and flowing behind her like a cape as she ran out of the room past her puzzled friends. She ran down the hall to the stairs and she thought to herself,

"I can reach you. I can still reach you."

**THE END **

**Story written by Despair's Desire**


End file.
